


like raffles and manders

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: Professor Moriarty: The Hound of the D'Urbervilles - Kim Newman, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AO3 1 Million, For Science!, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Basher Moran Special, note: does not actually contain the Basher Moran Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is bored and lecturing again. Moran never knows what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like raffles and manders

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing tbh. i just finished "hound of the d'urbervilles" and i had to write something.
> 
> also as Literal Actual Moriarty i'm certain that he would do this.

"It is said that the fate of the future rests solely on scientific experiments," Professor Moriarty said, pacing. "Therefore, the content of scientific experiments that are performed in this age determine the outcome of all events in the future. And I do mean all." He looked at Sebastian Moran, who was sitting in his favorite chair and smoking. "Are you even listening to me?"

Moran was jolted out of his thoughts. "Of course, sir."

Moriarty’s head oscillated, snake-like. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Moran, I want to conduct an experiment."

"You're always conducting experiments."

"This is a very specific experiment. It might decide the future of the human race." Moran snorted and Moriarty frowned. "I'm serious, Colonel." He swiftly walked over to Moran. Moran shifted uncomfortably, not used to the Professor being in his personal space. Moriarty reached out his long fingers to cup the Colonel’s face.

“Since when do you care about the human race?” Moriarty glared at him and Moran laughed awkwardly. “This is getting a bit into Raffles’ and Manders’ territory, isn’t it?”

The other man hummed in agreement. “I do hope so, Moran.” His head movement stilled and he stared at Moran unblinkingly. He couldn’t quite make out the look in Moran’s eyes. Was the hunter realizing he was now the prey? Moriarty smiled. He did hope so; seeing Moran squirm was quite…enjoyable. Every once in a while it was good to remind the dogs that he was on top. He blinked. Moran visibly relaxed but before he could settle into the chair Moriarty rushed forward and pressed their lips together. He could feel Moran’s mustache scraping his lip and it tickled.

Moran moved his arms about, not knowing where to put his hands. He finally just kind of let them drop to the armrests of his chair. Maybe if he just sat there and didn’t move Moriarty would pull away? It was obvious the Professor had no idea how to kiss. He wasn’t bad, per say, but he didn’t have experience. His mouth stayed firmly closed in a rather chaste way, and Moran was amused rather than disturbed.

Moriarty pulled away a small bit and Moran let out the breath he had been holding. Moriarty frowned at Moran’s non-reaction. Surely the assassin would have something to say, with that vulgar mouth of his. When Moran continued not to speak, Moriarty smirked in a scheming way. He reached down with the hand that wasn’t touching Moran’s face and Moran’s blood ran cold. He didn’t dare look down to see where it had gone, but he soon found out when something pressed against his crotch. Unwillingly, Moran felt a jolt go through him and he gusted out a breath. Moriarty’s grin widened as he began to unbutton Moran’s trousers. Moran let out a moan as fingers brushed over his member.

“You can’t just grab another man’s cock,” he growled when Moriarty began to look a bit too smug. “The least you can do is snog properly first.” With that, he pulled Moriarty’s face down to his and kissed him, slightly slobbery. The Professor froze, wondering how the tables had turned when Moran licked his lips and he opened them. Moriarty found the tongue inside his mouth to actually be quite pleasurable. The Colonel gripped Moriarty by the waist and pushed and they unceremoniously fell on the floor, their teeth clacking together. Moran lay on top of Moriarty, his legs on either side of the Professor’s long body. Moriarty tried to remain his usual stoic self but it was _oh so hard_. Something else was hard as well, he noticed, when Moran ground his hips down and Moriarty let out an uncharacteristic, but quiet, groan.

It was Moran’s turn to smirk. “I didn’t know you even had anything down there.”

“Fucking bastard,” Moriarty breathed out, crashing their lips together once again.

They separated slightly when they heard Mrs. Hallifax’s voice outside their door. Moriarty froze, not used to being so vulnerable. When her voice faded away Moran got off of the other man, who sat up and frowned. “That went well,” he said, but with disappointment. Moran laughed.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, Professor.” He leaned down and picked the taller man up bridal style. Moriarty almost looked downright enthusiastic.

“Oh?” he smiled evilly.

“Yes. You see sir, you’re about to be the recipient of the Basher Moran Special.”

**Author's Note:**

> a.j. raffles and bunny manders are from the stories by e. w. hornung, brother in law to arthur conan doyle. they make a guest appearance as lovers in "the problem of the final adventure."
> 
> if you haven't read "hound of the d'urbervilles," mrs. hallifax is the counterpart of mrs. hudson. she runs a brothel under moran and moriarty's flat.
> 
> i don't know how to explain the Basher Moran Special if you haven't read the book, sorry, but i think you can kind of imagine what he means.
> 
> i'm open to fic prompts for sherlock or any fandom at dwightfryes.tumblr.com


End file.
